Play for Life
by Feechen
Summary: Spielt nach Der Betrüger. Kate entdeckt, dass Sawyer ein gefährliches Spiel treibt. Slash! JackSawyer
1. Chapter 1

**Play for life**

**Thema:** Lost

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Lost und alle Charaktere gehören Touchstone. Mir gehört gar nix

**Anmerkung: **Das ist eine uralte Geschichte, die ich vor einer Ewigkeit mal geschrieben habe. Sind mit Sicherheit ein paar Fehler drin, aber Feedback ist trotzdem erwünscht.

**Inhalt: **Spielt kurz nach „Der Betrüger." Kate entdeckt, dass Sawyer ein gefährliches Spielchen treibt. Slash! Jack/Sawyer

**Ich war der Erste**

Kate war in Gedanken. Sie sah nichts, sie hörte nichts, sie stapfte einfach nur geradeaus und achtete nicht auf Wurzeln und Büsche.

Plötzlich rannte sie in etwas hinein. Sie fiel fast um, doch dann fing sie sich gerade noch rechtzeitig.

„Sawyer! Was machst du hier?"

„Ich bin mit einem Flugzeug abgestürzt und sitze leider hier fest, Sommersprosse."

Kate bedachte ihn mit einem genervten Blick und Sawyer lachte.

„Wenn es dich interessiert, ich gehe zum Strand."

„Hast du Jack gesehen?"

„Willst du deinen Freund besuchen?"

„Hast du ihn gesehen?" Kate war genervt.

„Ja", Sawyer lächelte sie gespielt freundlich an. „Und jetzt willst du wissen, wo er ist?"

„Ja."

„Für einen Kuss, sage ich es dir."

Kate stöhnte.

„Hatten wir das nicht schon mal? Damals hast du mir auch nicht gegeben, was ich wollte."

„Du meinst, was Jacky und Mohammed wollten", sagte er, süffisant grinsend. „Dass du den Kuss wolltest, war offensichtlich."

„Sawyer, so unglaublich sexy, du dich in deiner beschränkten Wahrnehmung auch finden magst, es gibt ein paar Frauen, die nicht vor dir in den Staub sinken und ich zähle mich glücklicherweise dazu", erwiderte Kate und für einen kurzen Moment sah es so aus, als ob es Sawyer die Sprache verschlagen hätte. Doch dann kehrte sein Grinsen zurück.

„Wie du meinst, Zuckerpuppe. Aber sei nicht zu schnell in deinem Urteil, du könntest überrascht werden. Besonders, was deinen Engel in Weiß angeht."

„Wovon redest du?", fragte sie völlig verwirrt.

„Von nichts. Nur so viel, dass selbst unser ach-so-begnadeter Locke manche Spuren und Zeichen nicht deuten kann."

Er neigte kurz den Kopf und verschwand im Dickicht.

„Überhebliches Arschloch", zischelte Kate, dann wandte sie sich ab. Sie wusste zwar immer noch nicht, wo sich Jack befand, doch da es auf dieser gottverdammten Insel nicht all zu viele Möglichkeiten gab, ging sie schnurstracks zu den Höhlen.

Er herrschte das übliche Treiben, Leute liefen umher, füllten Wasserflaschen oder lagen einfach nur da und warteten auf Rettung.

Jack saß an dem kleinen Wasserfall und schrieb etwas in ein dünnes, dunkelbraunes Buch.

Sein Gesicht schien abgezehrt und bleich, doch glühten seine Augen wie immer in diesem dunklen Feuer.

Kate näherte sich vorsichtig, bis sie ihm über die Schulter sehen konnte.

„Was schreibst du da?"

Völlig entsetzt sprang er auf und fiel fast vorüber. Kate riss ihn an der Schulter zurück.

„So erfreut, mich zu sehen?", spottete sie und setzte sich.

„Kate ich…du hast mich erschreckt", murmelte Jack lächelnd.

„Das habe ich fast vermutet", erwiderte sie, dann blickte sie ihn neugierig an. „Was machst du?"

„Oh nicht viel. Ich sitze hier, versuche zu überleben, das Übliche", sagte er ironisch.

„Und du schreibst etwas. Was ist es?"

Jack wurde so rot, dass Kate meinte, er habe einen Hitzschlag bekommen.

„Nichts", murmelte er. „Krakendaten. Ich versuche, alles, was ich über die Leute weiß, aufzuschreiben, welche Medikamente sie nehmen, welche Krankheiten sie haben und so weiter."

Er grinste sie an, doch ihr fiel auf, wie er das Büchlein vorsichtig in seinen Hosenbund schob und das Hemd darüber zog.

_Du mieser Lügner,_ dachte sie. „Aha. Und was würdest du für eine Diagnose setzen bei….nun, nehmen wir an, Sawyer?"

Jack starrte sie an und sein Blick wurde seltsam, hart und verschlossen.

„Hmm, so etwas wie: arroganter Vollidiot, der nur auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht ist, unfähig sich in irgendein soziales Gefüge einzugliedern?", sagte er, während er auf seine Finger starrte.

„Kurzum, ein Arschloch", lachte Kate, aber Jacks Haltung verwunderte sie.

„Oh, das verletzt mich, Sommersprosse", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. „Aber bitte, tut euch keinen Zwang an."

Kate verdrehte die Augen und Jack ballte die Fäuste.

„Was willst du, Sawyer?", knurrte sie und stand auf. Der blonde Mann trug wie immer ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Gar nichts, Sommersprosse. Nur aufpassen, dass der liebe Doc nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommt. Ich war immerhin der Erste."

Kate stand der Mund offen, sie schnappte empört nach Luft und wandte sich zu Jack um. Der starrte nur auf Sawyer und schien sich zu zwingen, die Fäuste bei sich zu behalten. Sekunden vergingen, in denen die Luft knisterte, dann drehte er sich um.

„Wir sehen uns, Kate", sagte er, dann ging er hinaus in den Dschungel. Sie sah ihm nach, bis Sawyer anfing, zu lachen.

„Oh, habe ich den guten Doc verärgert, dass tut mir…"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Kate war plötzlich über ihm und warf ihn zu Boden. Sie kniete sich auf seine Arme und aus ihren Augen sprühten Funken.

Sawyer grinste nur weiter. „Was hat es dich gekostet, so lange zu warten? Wenn Ali uns damals nicht gestört hätte…"

Wieder wurde er unterbrochen, diesmal von Kates Faust. Schmerz explodierte in seinem Kiefer, er fühlte wie der Knochen knackte und Blut seinen Mund füllte. Er spuckte und hustete, doch Kate packte sein Haar und riss ihn zurück.

„Du warst nicht der Erste, Sawyer." Ihr Mund war ganz nah an seinem Ohr, er spürte ihren Atem. „Du warst nie der Erste. Ich bitte dich nur einmal: lass Jack in Frieden, oder…"

„Oder was?" Er keuchte, trotzdem schaffte er es, Kates Beine von sich weg zu schieben und sie herum zu werfen. Nun lag er auf ihren Armen, wie schon einmal.

„Oder was?", wiederholte er, Blut tropfte aus seinem Mund auf Kates Hals. „Bittest du Ali-Baba, dir zu helfen? Du verstehst es einfach nicht, oder?"

Kate hatte den Kopf abgewandt und ihr Atem zischte durch ihre aufeinander gepressten Zähne. Sawyers Gewicht machte ihr zu schaffen, ihre Arme wurden taub.

„Was verstehe ich nicht?", quetschte sie hervor und versuchte, zu atmen. Plötzlich glitt Sawyer von ihr herunter und stand auf. Kates Augen weiteten sich, sie röchelte und stützte sich auf die Ellbogen.

„Was…was hast du vor?" Ihre Stimme zitterte und sie verfluchte es. Sie hasste diese Überlegenheit, sie hasste ihre eigene Schwäche, doch am allermeisten hasste sie Sawyer.

Er stand immer noch vor ihr, ein unheimliches Glitzern in den Augen.

„Was ich vorhabe? Ich will spielen", sagte er, dann schoss sein Arm vor und zog sie grob auf die Füße. „Und diesmal bist du mein Gegner."

Er griff hart nach ihrem Handgelenk und zog sie nah zu sich heran. „Das ist es, was ihr alle nicht versteht. Ihr müsst spielen, wenn ihr überleben wollt."

„Ach ja?", knurrte Kate und bohrte ihren Blick in Sawyers Augen. „Und hast du schon was gewonnen? Oder wollte keiner mitspielen?"

„Oh doch. Ich hab gegen Jack gespielt und gewonnen. Und jetzt spiele ich gegen dich." Ganz plötzlich ließ er sie los und griente. „Wir sehen uns, Sommersprosse."

Er drehte sich um, doch Kate rief ihm nach.

„Was war der Gewinn bei deinem ersten Spiel?", fragte sie, obwohl sie glaubte, die Antwort bereits zu kennen.

„Du", antwortete Sawyer. „Jack hat verloren, als er mich an diesen Baum band. Und jetzt spiele ich gegen dich, Zuckerpuppe und habe schon fast gewonnen."

„Und worum spielen wir?" Kate wurde immer wütender, doch Sawyer grinste nur.

„Das weißt du nicht? Dann gebe ich dir einen Joker."

Er griff in seine Hosentasche und warf ihr etwas entgegen. Sie fing es auf – es war Jacks Buch.

„Was soll ich…?", begann sie, doch Sawyer war schon verschwunden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokerface**

_1. Tag: Bin in Sydney angekommen. Flug war ruhig. Habe versucht, Dads Hotel zu finden. Erst in der Nacht gefunden. Werde morgen hingehen._

_2. Tag: War in Dads Hotel. Leiter sagte, er sei seit drei Tagen nicht mehr da gewesen. Gab anscheinend einen Vorfall, ich habe den Direktor angeschrieen. Er empfahl mir, zur Polizei zu gehen. Wo kann er nur sein?_

_5. Tag: Sie haben Dad gefunden. War in der Pathologie zur Identifizierung. Bin zusammengebrochen. Ist an Herzstillstand gestorben, zuviel Promille im Blut. Habe Angst, was Mum sagen wird. Fliege morgen nach L.A. mit Dad._

_6. Tag: Glaube nicht, was passiert ist. Das Flugzeug ist abgestürzt, irgendwo auf einer Insel. 48 Überlebende, eine Schwangere. Sind am Strand, hoffen auf Rettung, irgendwas ist auf dieser Insel. _

Kate legte das Buch zur Seite und starrte hinaus aufs Meer. Es war dunkel geworden, ein Feuer brannte neben ihr.

Was ging hier vor? Warum hatte Sawyer ihr das Buch gegeben?

Sie schloss die Augen und rieb die Hände gegeneinander. Ihr war schlecht. Die Lektüre von Jacks Tagebuch, hatte sie mitgenommen. Zwar wusste sie nicht, was zwischen Jack und dessen Vater vorgefallen war, doch, dass es ihn innerlich zerfraß war offensichtlich. Kate mochte Jack und sie wusste das. Das Flirten tat ihr gut und führte hoffentlich auch zu etwas, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wohin sie es führen sollte.

_Doch, eigentlich weißt du das_ flüsterte etwas in ihr,_ du weißt wo du hin willst. Neben ihn und über ihn._

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Insel tat ihr definitiv nicht gut; sie wusste kaum etwas von Jack, dennoch machte sie sich Sorgen um ihn, half ihm, wo es nur ging.

Kopfschüttelnd und lächelnd dachte sie an den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, als sie ihm die Schlinge gebracht hatte. Er hatte gelächelt, ohne Sorgen, ohne Müdigkeit und genau dieses Lächeln war es, dass ihr den Verstand raubte.

„Na, Sommersprosse, planst du deine Hochzeit?"

Die vertraute Stimme war ganz nah an ihrem Ohr. Zornig fuhr sie herum.

„Sawyer! Was fällt dir ein, mir Jacks Tagebuch zu geben?", schrie sie.

Er grinste.

„Was fällt dir ein, darin zu lesen?"

Das saß. Kate musste die Augen niederschlagen. Mit einem bösen Grinsen hob er ihr Kinn.

„Keine Sorge. Ich schlage dir einen Deal vor: Ich sage Jack nichts über das Buch und im Gegenzug überlässt du mir unseren Gewinn."

Kate starrte ihn an und machte sich los. Sie hatte Sawyers „Spiel" völlig vergessen, geschweige denn, dass sie herausgefunden hatte, was der Gewinn war. Dennoch ließ sie sich nichts anmerken.

„Ah ja", meinte sie gedehnt, „davon abgesehen, dass ich noch gar nicht gespielt habe, willst du den Gewinn sofort haben."

„Was soll das heißen, noch gar nicht gespielt?", fragte Sawyer. „ Du zockst, seit du auf der Insel bist."

Fieberhaft arbeitete sie an einer Lösung, doch es wollte sich keine einstellen.

„Nun ja. Und wenn ich mich nicht zurückziehe, erzählst du Jack, dass ich das Buch habe. Warum, meinst du, sollte mich das interessieren?"

Es war nur ein verzweifelter Versuch, Zeit zu schinden und Kate fürchtete, dass Sawyer das wusste.

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sogar unser Jack seinen Heiligenschein wegwirft, wenn er erfährt, dass du in seinen Privatsachen herumschnüffelst", sagte er und es klang gelangweilt.

„Ich habe nicht geschnüffelt!", rief sie, doch sie war schon wieder rot. „Außerdem würde er mir eher Glauben schenken als dir, Sawyer!"

„Vielleicht. Willst du es drauf ankommen lassen?" Er sah sie durchdringend an.

Kate biss sich auf die Lippen. Zur Hölle, was sollte sie tun? Sawyer würde es Jack auf jeden Fall erzählen, dass war klar.

Und die Chancen, dass er ihr oder Sawyer glauben würde, lagen im Dunkeln - seit der Sache mit Sajid war Jack unberechenbar geworden.

Andererseits war das Risiko, dass Jack sich von ihr abwenden würde, einfach zu groß und das wollte Kate nun überhaupt nicht.

Und wenn sie Sawyer einfach gab, was er verlangte? Auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was es war? Er würde wohl kaum verlangen, dass sie mit ihm schlief, obwohl sie ihm mittlerweile alles zutraute. Sie holte tief Luft.

„Was muss ich tun?"

Sawyers Augen funkelten, doch er behielt sein Pokerface bei.

„Ist das nicht logisch? Du sollst die Finger von Jack lassen."

Kate klappte der Mund auf.

„Ich soll was? Wieso das denn?"

Sawyer zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Willst du mich verarschen? Jack ist de Preis, Zuckerpuppe, deswegen."

Es war, als hätte jemand einen Tornado in ihrem Kopf losgelassen, ein Heulen und Brüllen hallte in ihrem Schädel wieder.

„Du willst Jack?", fragte sie mühsam und ungläubig.

„Sag bloß, das hast du nicht gewusst", spottete Sawyer, doch als er in ihr Gesicht sah, runzelte er die Stirn." Du hast es wirklich nicht gewusst?"

Ehe Kate sich daran hindern konnte, hatte sie den Kopf geschüttelt. Sawyer brüllte vor Lachen.

„Oh Mann! Du hast einfach drauf los gepokert? Respekt, Sommersprosse, soviel Mut hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut. Aber, Deal ist Deal und ich halte mich daran."

Er nickte ihr zu und wandte sich ab.

„Was…was hast du mit ihm vor?", fragte Kate und ihre Stimme war voller Angst. Er blieb stehen und sah sie mit höhnischem Grinsen an.

„Keine Sorge, Süße, er wird danach noch leben. Nur du bleibst heute Nacht von ihm fern, verstanden?"

Als Kate immer noch wie ein verängstigtes Kind vor ihm stand, verdrehte er die Augen,

„Ich werde ihn nicht umbringen, wenn das deine Befürchtung ist", sagte er leise. „Ich will nur ein bisschen Würze in die ganze Sache bringen."

Dann drehte er sich um und verschmolz mit der Nacht.

Zurück blieb Kate, die langsam zu Boden sank und sich fühlte als hätte sie soeben über jemanden ein Todesurteil ausgesprochen


	3. Chapter 3

**Müdigkeit**

„Verdammt, wo habe ich es hingelegt?"

Jack fluchte leise und wühlte schon zum dritten Mal seinen Rucksack durch. Er stieß auf seine nutzlos gewordene Geldbörse, Kugelschreiber, kaputte Glasflaschen und seine zerbrochene Krawattennadel.

Nur das Buch blieb verschwunden.

Langsam wurde er unruhig. Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, wann er es zuletzt gesehen hatte, doch es musste vor seiner Begegnung mit Sawyer und Kate gewesen sein.

Es wäre ihm verdammt unangenehm, wenn es jemand fände und da es genug Glückspilze auf der Insel gab, war die Gefahr recht groß.

Er stand auf und Schmerz fuhr durch seinen Nacken. Diese Verspannung hatte er nun seit mehreren Tagen und langsam machte er sich Sorgen; er hatte die dumpfe Vermutung sich irgendwann einige Rückenwirbel geprellt zu haben, das Letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte.

„Ach Unsinn, es ist nichts", wies er sich selbst zurecht, fuhr kurz mit der Hand um seinen Hals und setzte sich wieder.

Eine entspannte Ruhe durchfloss ihn, als er für einen kurzen Moment die Augen schloss und sich von der Schwärze gefangen nehmen ließ. Doch es hielt nicht lange vor, ein leiser, halbunterdrückter Schmerzensschrei riss ihn aus seinem Dämmerzustand.

Blitzschnell richtete er sich auf und sah sich um.

In de Nähe des Wasserfalls hockte eine schwarze Gestalt, die leise stöhnte.

Jacks erster Gedanke war „Wildschwein", doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass Wildschweine nicht stöhnen können.

Er schob sich vorwärts, suchte seine Taschenlampe, während die Geräusche immer lauter und gepresster wurden.

Als er nah genug bei dem Schatten stand, machte er die Lampe an – und wäre fast zurückgestolpert, als ein nackter Oberkörper nebst blutüberströmten Arm sichtbar wurde.

„Sawyer?"

„Nein, Huckleberry Finn", kam es zurück, anscheinend unter Schmerzen. Jack lachte kurz.

„Was tust du hier? Und was hast du mit deinem Arm angestellt?"

Sawyer zuckte zurück, als Jack nach seiner Hand griff.

„Lass das. Verschwinde, Doc, geh jemanden retten, der das auch will."

Jack achtete nicht auf seinen Protest, er zog Sawyer einfach auf den Boden und klemmte sich die Taschenlampe zwischen die Zähne.

„Du darfst den Verband nicht abnehmen, solange der Druck noch ausreichend ist", sagte er, natürlich sehr undeutlich. Sawyer war es egal, er versuchte sich aufzurichten.

„Doc, welcher Teil von „Hau ab" ist zu schwer für dich?", blaffte er ihn an und hob den Arm.

Sein Gesicht zuckte zusammen vor Schmerz, dennoch murmelte er: „Ich hab dir schon gesagt, ich würde dich sterben lassen."

Jack zuckte die Schultern.

„Das ist der Unterschied zwischen dir und mir. Ich lasse dich nicht sterben."

Sawyer machte große Augen und ließ es zu, dass Jack seinen Arm wieder inspizierte.

„Der Verband ist locker, deswegen steigert sich die Blutung wieder. Ich werde einen anderen anlegen. Könnte wehtun", schloss er seine Untersuchung und fuhr Sawyers Oberarm entlang, bis zur Schulter.

„Tut das weh?"

„Du hast wohl ein schlechtes Gewissen, wegen dem, was du mit Allah durchgezogen hast, was?"

„Ich hab gefragt, ob das wehtut", wiederholte Jack und achtete nicht auf Sawyers Sticheleien.

„Nein, verdammt."

„Gut. Bleib hier und beweg dich nicht."

Jack stand auf, wieder knackte es hässlich in seinem Rücken, doch er ignorierte es und ging.

Sawyer lehnte sich feixend zurück. Sein Plan ging auf und der Schmerz in seinem Arm, war das allemal wert. Er beobachtete Jack, wie er Verbände hervorkramte, sog jede Bewegung in sich auf.

Er wusste nicht mehr, wann er auf diese „Idee" gekommen war. Eigentlich hatte alles als das Spiel begonnen, das er trieb, um einen Keil zwischen Jack und Kate zu treiben. Was ihm auch gelungen war.

Doch kaum hatte er bekommen, was er wollte, war sein Interesse an Kate erloschen und er lechzte nach etwas neuem.

Seine Wahl fiel auf Jack.

Nicht weil Sawyer, wie er Kate erklärt hatte, schon gegen ihn gespielt hatte, sondern weil er wusste, dass Jack schwach war.

Niemand schein das zu merken, alle hielten ihn für den großen Anführer, den Helden.

Aber Sawyer wusste es besser.

Er kannte solche Typen, wie Jack, Leute, sie sich und anderen ständig etwas beweisen mussten, nie aufgeben konnten, immer versuchten, für alle da zu sein und sich dabei selbst vergaßen.

Und genau dieses Vergessen war es, was sie so schwach machte.

Manche versteckten es, andere merkten es gar nicht und wieder andere gingen daran zugrunde. Zu welchem dieser drei Jack gehörte, wusste Sawyer nicht und das faszinierte ihn.

Faszinierte in so sehr, dass er um Jack spielte, oder, anders ausgedrückt, alles daran setzte, um ihm nah zu sein, so nah es eben ging.

Doch das war nicht alles und Sawyer gestand sich lächelnd ein, dass die Insel auch bei ihm Wirkung zeigte, denn hinter seiner eiskalten Berechnung steckte diesmal noch etwas anderes.

Sawyer konnte nicht bestreiten, dass Jack schön war.

Es war eine verborgene, unterschwellige Erotik, die von dem lieben Doc ausging, eine Erotik derer er sich nicht einmal bewusst war. Er war hoch gewachsen und schlank, bei weitem nicht so durchtrainiert wie Sawyer, aber durchaus muskulös, mit breitem Kreuz.

Seine Bewegungen waren wohlüberlegt und zeigten Kraft, fast als würde sich eine Raubkatze bewegen. Die Stirn war hoch und die tief liegenden Augen leuchteten oft, wenn er lächelte und Sawyer schwor sich, dieses Leuchten heute Nacht heraufzubeschwören.

Wenn Jack endlich mal auftauchen würde.

„Doc?", rief er und lobte sich für die gelungene Mischung aus Sorge und „Ist-mir-doch-egal", die in seiner Stimme lag.

„Ich komme, Sawyer, ertönte die Antwort und tatsächlich, Jack erschien, eine Binde in der einen Hand und eine Flasche in der anderen. Er schien müde zu sein, denn er bewegte sich vorsichtig und schüttelte in Abständen den Kopf. Er kniete sich neben Sawyer und sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerz.

„Pass auf, ich muss den Verband noch einmal komplett lösen, das wird wehtun. Versuch nicht zu schreien oder dich zu bewegen, verstanden?"

Die Müdigkeit schien wie weggeblasen, als Jack ihm Anweisungen gab.

„Ja, Doc, ich bin nicht dämlich", gab Sawyer schnippisch zurück und spannte sich an.

„Natürlich nicht. Fertig? Okay…jetzt!"

Jack löste den Knoten, der Verband wurde locker. Schmerz durchzuckte Sawyers Arm, er biss sich heftig auf die Lippen, verkrampfte sich, stoßweise atmend.

So schnell es ging zog Jack den Verband fest, presste die Arterie ab und befestigte das neue Material um die Wunde.

„Fertig", sagte Jack und lehnte sich zurück. Sawyer keuchte immer noch, doch bis auf ein dumpfes Pochen spürte er nichts mehr. Er stützte sich auf den gesunden Arm.

„Ich wusste doch, warum ich Ärzte hasse", meinte er, doch der andere schien ihm nicht zu zuhören. Er saß da, die Beine angewinkelt und rieb über seinen Nacken.

„He…alles in Ordnung, Doc?", murmelte Sawyer und setzte sich vollend auf. Jack schüttelte sich.

„Was? Ja, alles okay, ich bin nur verspannt. Du solltest dich hinlegen, Sawyer, und nicht zuviel bewegen, dann sollte es keine Probleme geben." Plötzlich hielt er inne und starrte Sawyer an.

„Wieso fragst du mich, wie es mir geht?"

Sawyer grinste.

„Was meinst du, was die Anderen mit mir anstellen würden, wenn du wegstirbst, während ich neben dir sitze? Und jetzt zieh dein Hemd aus."

Jack klappte der Kiefer nach unten.

„Ich soll bitte was?", fragte er und schaute ihn befremdet an.

„Dein Hemd sollst du ausziehen. Wie soll ich dich sonst massieren?"

Jack japste, dann schüttelte er den Kopf – und bereute es dank der Schmerzen sofort wieder.

„Du willst was?", sagte er und leichte Röte überzog seine bleichen Wangen. „Das meinst du doch hoffentlich nicht ernst, oder?"

Sawyer verdrehte die Augen.

„Doch, ich meine das todernst. Sagt ihr mir nicht immer, ich solle auch mal was geben, statt immer nur zu nehmen? Hier bin ich und versuche etwas zu geben. Also zieh dein Hemd aus."

Sawyers Blick durchbohrte Jack und der wusste nicht, welcher Teufel ihn ritt, als er tatsächlich sein Hemd über den Kopf streifte und es zur Seite legte.

„Ich muss wahnsinnig sein", sagte er und drehte sich um, doch Sawyer war nicht zufrieden.

„Leg dich gefälligst hin, oder denkst du, ich will dich zwischen meinen Beinen haben? Mach schon."

Jack zuckte die Schultern, als würde er über seine eigene Dummheit staunen und legte sich auf den kühlen Stein, die Arme gekreuzt, den Kopf darauf gebettet.

„Zufrieden?", murmelte Jack, doch Sawyer zischte ihn nur an.

„Willst du das ganze Lager aufwecken? Sei still, Doc."

Sawyer richtete sich auf die Knie und ließ die Finger knacken. Er hielt einen Moment inne und fuhr mit den Augen Jacks Körper nach: Breite Schultern, ein durchtrainierter Rücken und

schmale Hüften, die in der Blue Jeans verschwanden.

_Wenn du wüsstest, was ich jetzt alles mit dir anstellen könnte,_ dachte er, doch es blieb bei dem Gedanken und er legte sanft die Hände an Jacks Schultern. Unter seinen kühlen Fingern schienen die verspannten Muskeln zu glühen.

Langsam und mit kreisenden Bewegungen ließ er seine Hände über den Körper vor ihm gleiten, mal mit wenig, dann mit mehr Druck. Jack nickte nur leicht, er schien halb im Schlaf.

„Woher kannst du das?", murmelte er leise.

„Du wirst lachen, Doc, doch es gibt eine Spezies Mensch, genannt Frauen, die auf so was steht."

Jack schmunzelte.

„Als ich das letzte Mal geschaut habe, war ich durchaus noch männlich", erwiderte er, doch Sawyer ahnte, dass er ihm dankbar war.

Er lächelte indes nur sein kleines Lächeln und arbeitete sich nach unten, löste die harten, überanstrengten Muskeln an der Seite des Brustkorbs.

Er sagte es selbstverständlich nicht, doch das Vergnügen, das ihm diese Aktion bereitete, war himmlisch.

Er mochte das Gefühl von Jacks nackter Haut unter seinen Fingern, er mochte es, dessen immer ruhiger werdenden Atem zu hören und zu fühlen.

Es war seltsam, aber das Gefühl der Befriedigung, welches er bei Kates Kuss verspürt hatte, stellte sich jetzt nicht ein, stattdessen überkam ihn eine große Ruhe und die Wärme von Jacks Körper ging langsam auf ihn über.

Was ist nur los mit mir? fragte er sich, doch es war nur halbherzig und er lehnte sich entspannt lächelnd zurück.


	4. Chapter 4

**Flehen**

Kate hatte gewartet, bis ihr Lagerfeuer heruntergebrannt war, dann hatte sie es nicht mehr ausgehalten und war wie besessen in den Dschungel gestürmt.

Deal hin oder her, sie musste einfach wissen, was Sawyer Jack wohlmöglich antat.

Sie musste völlig wahnsinnig gewesen sein, auf Sawyers Handel einzugehen. Sie hätte Jack einfach das Buch zurückgeben sollen und Ende der Geschichte, ohne dumme Spiele oder Geschäfte.

Sie rannte leise in Richtung der Höhlen. Gerade als sie aus einem Busch hervorbrach, fielen ihr zwei Schemen am Rande des Wasserfalls auf.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen – und konnte nur mit Mühe einen Aufschrei unterdrücken.

Sawyer saß halbnackt auf den Knien, der Verband um seinen Arm blutbefleckt und vor ihm lag, ebenfalls ohne Hemd, Jack und sah aus, als könne ihn kein Wässerchen trüben. Er hatte den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt und lächelte leicht – dasselbe Lächeln, das Kate so sehr liebte.

Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, ein lautes Japsen entwich ihr und sie schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. Doch zu spät, Sawyer hatte den Kopf gehoben und starrte ihr direkt in die Augen.

Sie war sich todsicher, dass er sie gesehen hatte, denn er beugte sich zu Jack hinunter und fragte:

„Was hast du vorhin eigentlich gesucht, Doc? Bevor du mich verarztet hast?"

„Hmm?" Jack schreckte anscheinend aus Träumereien hoch. „Was? Ach das, das war ein…"

„Ein was?", fragte Sawyer, doch sein Blick lastete auf Kate. Sie starrte zurück, hin und her gerissen und immer noch völlig verwirrt, von der Szene vor ihr.

Plötzlich veränderte sich etwas in Sawyers Blick: Die Drohung blieb, doch dahinter war noch etwas anderes; eine Bitte, ein Flehen fast.

Kate erinnerte sich, dass er ihr denselben Blick zugeworfen hatte, als sie das Geheimnis seines Briefes entdeckt hatte.

Damals war sie gegangen.

Und auch jetzt wich sie zurück.

Sawyer hatte ihr klargemacht, dass er diesen Moment nicht zerstören wollte und sie ging darauf ein. So seltsam die Sache auch war, sie hatte kein Recht sich einzumischen. Langsam verschwand sie wieder in der Dunkelheit.

****

Er hatte es geschafft, Kate war wirklich gegangen.

Sawyer kicherte, als er sich wieder über Jack beugte. Seine Hände fuhren langsam an dessen Hüften hinunter, bis zum Bund der Jeans. Jack schreckte hoch.

„Was tust du?", fragte er heiser. Es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm und er rührte sich leicht.

Sawyer nahm die Hände schnell zurück.

„Nichts", murmelte er.

Er fuhr noch einmal Jacks Rücken entlang und nahm die Hände runter.

„Ich glaube, du bist fertig."

Jack nickte nur, die Augen geschlossen.

„Danke, Sawyer."

„Gewöhn dich nicht dran, Doc! Das nächste Mal verlange ich eine Bezahlung", erwiderte Sawyer und griff nach seinem Hemd.

Jack gähnte und zog die Beine näher an den Körper.

„Und das wäre? Als Beispiel?", fragte er.

„Nun, wir könnten damit anfangen", meinte Sawyer, beugte sich vor und küsste Jack sanft den Nacken.

Der brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu begreifen, was geschehen war, dann fuhr er erschrocken hoch, doch Sawyer war bereits verschwunden, und nur sein Hemd, dass auf Jacks Schultern lag, bewies, dass das Ganze kein Traum gewesen war.

Doch Jack war das egal. Er sank zurück auf den Boden und schlief sofort ein.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bezahlung vergessen**

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, wunderte er sich, warum er halbnackt auf dem kalten Stein lag, weshalb sich sein Rücken so gut anfühlte und was ein Hemd auf seinem Körper machte, das er nach einigem Hinsehen als Sawyers erkannte.

Er setzte sich auf und streckte die eingeschlafenen Arme aus. Dann kam plötzlich die Erinnerung wieder und ihm wurde heiß und kalt.

„Sawy…" wollte er rufen, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass Sawyer am Strand war. Rasch stand er auf, packte Sawyers Hemd und rannte los. Nach zwei Metern kehrte er um und zog sich selber ein Hemd an.

Dann machte er sich auf zum Strand und ging in Gedanken die Nacht durch. Was war da vorgefallen? Sawyer hatte ihn gefragt, wie es ihm gehe, was an sich schon verwunderlich war, aber dann hatte er ihn massiert, ohne ihm etwas zu brechen oder sonst etwas mit ihm anzustellen. Und das Seltsamste war, dass Jack vermutete, dass es Sawyer genossen hatte.

„Inselfieber!", sagte er kopfschüttelnd, doch er lächelte dabei.

Kate lief am Strand entlang und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Eine sonderbare Unruhe hatte sie erfasst, sie lief ein paar Meter, dann blieb sie wieder stehen und starrte aufs Meer hinaus.

„Na, gut geschlafen?"

Kate zuckte zusammen und sah, als sie sich umwandte, Sawyer, der grinsend an einer Palme lehnte.

„Ging so", sagte sie vorsichtig. „Bin einige Male aufgewacht. Und bei dir?"

„Oh, fantastisch. Und jetzt lassen wir den Scheiß. Ich hatte meinen Spaß und du hast wieder freie Bahn, Süße. Ich hab gespielt und gewonnen, klar? Jetzt ist es vorbei und du bist dran."

„Was? Ich verstehe nicht…", stammelte sie

Sawyer seufzte genervt.

„So toll unser Doc auch ist, das Heiraten überlasse ich dir. Und jetzt dreh dich um und fall ihm um den Hals."

Kate war so perplex, dass sie sich tatsächlich umwandte – und auch tatsächlich auf Jack zustürzte, als dieser aus dem Dschungel trat.

Sawyer grinste selbstzufrieden, als er die beiden beobachtete, wie Kate ihm ein kleines Buch gab und sie zusammen am Strand entlang schritten.

Sawyer schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte gespielt, gewonnen und der Gewinn war besser gewesen, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Jetzt sollten die anderen ihre Chance bekommen. Er stand auf und begann einen langen Spaziergang.

Als er zurückkam, lag sein Hemd an der Palme und ein kleiner Zettel war daran befestigt.

_Hab die Bezahlung vergessen, Jack._

Sawyer grinste. Vielleicht war dieses Spiel doch noch nicht vorbei.

**ENDE**

_Anmerkung: So, hoffentlich, hat es euch gefallen, und ihr habt noch Zeit ein Feedback zurückzulassen. Grüße, eure Hippogreif_


End file.
